Team Scorpion, Welcome to Summer
by WonderPickle
Summary: On a hot summer day, Paige forces Team Scorpion to go swimming. One-shot, lots of team fluff, minor Quintis and Waige.


**Yay! My second Scorpion fanfic!**

 **I thought there were way more stories than we have on here, but guess not. Glad to contribute anyways! This cyclone needs to stay strong!**

 **Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

Toby waved the magazine in front of him, groaning as he did so. "It's hotter than me in a speedo outside," he complained, slumping into the couch.

Happy rolled her eyes. "That's not an image pleasing to the eye," she retorted, forcefully striking the object on her workbench with a hammer.

Toby turned his head towards her. "You know you can't resist the idea of me in a tight little bathing suit, Quinn," he quipped.

She didn't look up while responding. "In your dreams, Curtis."

"Really? That's the best comeback you can come up with?"

"Enough!" Walter shouted throughout the garage, "The heat is making us miserable enough already, we don't need you two bickering in addition."

Happy silently went back to her work, hammering away.

Toby, with his feet propped up, began running his mouth again. "We're on Homeland's payroll, yet we can't get a decent air conditioning system around here?"

Cabe scoffed. "If you think this is bad, you've never been across the globe in 110 degree heat with a hot uniform and a gun strapped to your back, kid."

"No, but I have been to Harvard Medical School, where you're told overheating yourself isn't healthy," Toby cracked.

" _Seriously_?" Happy replied with a dirty glare.

"What? I'm statin' the facts," Toby countered.

"Stop whining," Cabe stated.

"I'm bored. Sue me, Gramps," answered Toby.

Cabe turned and looked at the rest of the team. "Somebody needs to shut him up."

Toby shot a glance at his girlfriend immediately. "Happy? Upstairs floor is empty."

Walter slowly rotated his head towards his colleague. "Uh, Toby?"

"Aw...ew, seriously?" commented Sylvester disgustedly.

"Not the time, doc," Happy muttered, focusing on her work.

"Well, what are we supposed to do in this blistering heat?" Toby grumbled.

"Go read a book," Cabe replied curtly.

As Toby opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, Paige suddenly spoke up. "Hey!" she said, "I have an idea. Why don't we go to the pool?"

All four geniuses slowly cocked their heads towards her, all of them looked flabbergasted. "Overheated crazy woman says what now?" Toby commented.

"I...I...I don't like pools. I don't like to swim. I can't swim. Swimming is uncomfortable," Sylvester uttered, mushing all his words together to make them sound extremely muffled.

"Come on, it could be fun!" Paige argued, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Swimming shouldn't be a recreational activity. Water is for drinking, not splashing around in," Walter claimed, eyes focused on his laptop in front of him.

"Everyone likes swimming," said Paige, her jaw practically dropping at their responses.

"Not us," Walter grumbled back.

"Women in much too revealing clothing? Kids screaming in your ear every minute? Water constantly being splashed in your face? No thank you," Happy responded.

"That first thing actually doesn't sound too bad," Toby said, somewhat dazed.

Happy shot him a foul glare.

"Uh, I mean in reference to you, of course, sugarplum," he immediately stuttered.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Do you guys _really_ just want to sit here in this heat all day?"

Sylvester hugged his comic book that he currently possessed close to his chest. "If it means I don't have to swim, then yes."

Happy, Toby, and Walter all mumbled agreements to what he said.

"Toby?" asked Paige, "Not even you?"

Toby shrugged. "Chemicals invading your nostrils combined with the hot sun blaring down on your exposed skin doesn't sound ideal."

Paige threw her head back in exasperation. "Seriously, guys?"

They all merely brushed off her frustration.

After watching the geniuses return back to whatever hobbies they were previously engaged in, Paige came to a decision. "You know what?"

"What now, Miss Full of Ridiculous Ideas?" Toby questioned.

"Ralph and I will go by ourselves. I used to take him all the time, so if you're all too busy to enjoy this hot summer day, we'll go have fun without you," she declared, spinning on her heel.

Paige bounded up the stairs to fetch her son.

"I guess upstairs wasn't so empty after all," Toby muttered towards his girlfriend.

Sylvester gave him a weary look. "You're disgusting."

Toby grinned. "I'm just in love, pal."

Happy looked like she was going to hurl one of her tools at him. "Shut it, doc."

"Ralph?" Paige called, suddenly disappearing as she reached the upper level of the garage.

"Swimming pools are full of bacteria! You don't know how many people have been in there! How many have spit...or...or _peed_!" Sylvester cried after her.

"They clean it. Completely safe!" Paige yelled back.

Moments later, she reappeared, followed by an unapproving Ralph. "Mom! I don't want to go to the pool!"

"We're going honey, no complaints."

"I haven't finished my new code yet!"

Paige sighed, squatting down in front of him. "If Walter and the team goes, will you?"

Ralph bit his inner lip. "I guess."

Satisfied, Paige peered over the railing. "You heard it. Get your suits on. Team Scorpion is going on a field trip."

* * *

"I'm extremely uncomfortable," Walter muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Paige shot a smile at him. "Stop being so negative, it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah, _fun_ ," Sly uttered with a scoff.

"Oh, take a left here," Paige informed Cabe, who was currently driving.

Cabe silently did as he was told.

"There's better AC in here than there is in the garage!" Toby whined.

"If you're going to complain so much, doc, maybe _you_ should install one yourself," Cabe retorted.

Happy snickered under her breath, but it was still audible to the rest of the passengers.

"What?! You don't think I could do it, Hap?" Toby said with mock masculinity, puffing out his chest.

"Watching you try would certainly be amusing," she countered.

"Hey! I could if I wanted to!" Toby proclaimed.

"And I could survive on a desert island with nothing more than coconuts and wild monkeys to keep me company," Sylvester panned, using his pointer finger to push the center of his glasses more securely on the bridge of his nose.

Cabe chuckled, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Oh, whatever. Are we there yet?" sneered Toby.

"Just about," answered Paige, slightly amused at his behavior.

"Where is this bacteria box, anyway?" Sly questioned, crossing his arms across his _Super Fun Guy_ t-shirt.

Paige cast a slightly annoyed gaze at him momentarily. "It's a pool, Sly. It's not going to kill you."

"Tell that to recent headlines," he murmured.

Happy turned to face them from the passenger seat, only her small head visible. "Grow a pair," she told him.

"Leave him be, Hap. From the looks of it, he's turning green," Toby replied, bumping his friend's shoulders with his own.

Sylvester eyed him dirtily. "Am not."

"Are too. Don't fight me on this," Toby instantly remarked.

Sylvester sent him an eye roll, and turned his attention out to the window.

"Stop!" Paige said, pointing out the window and to their left.

"Oh look at that! Pool's closed, so sorry, looks like we can't stay today," Toby announced, slurping all his words together anxiously as he took notice of the empty area and closed gate.

"No such luck, kiddo," Cabe responded with a chuckle, "I called in a favor. Got it cleared out."

"You called in a favor to _clear out a public pool_? What a wasted use of your resources," Toby said, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Can _you_ think of a better way for Cabe to clear out a recreational area for a little summertime fun?" Paige replied as Cabe pulled into a parking spot. He managed to get in on first attempt, not having to back up and try again.

Toby began waggling his eyebrows and smirking in Happy's direction, earning an exasperated moan from Paige. "Oh...don't answer that..." she told him with a cringe.

Cabe ripped the key from the ignition, and the hum from the car deceased.

All four geniuses groaned and whined as they were forced out of the vehicle.

Happy crossed her arms across her chest, sending waves of anger towards Paige as they walked.

"Come on, Ralph," the brunette woman said to her child, who had observed his fellow geniuses silently and amusingly on the entire way over. She reached for his hand as he hopped out of the car.

"The water looks _way_ more chlorinated than I anticipated," Sylvester stuttered, "I...I can't go in there."

Paige turned her attention towards her colleague and away from her son. "You can, and you will."

"Paige...I really don't feel comfortable with this…" Sylvester continued distressingly.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, followed by a sigh. "What people don't want to go swimming on a beautiful summer day?"

"Us," Happy, Toby, Sylvester and Walter all replied in unison.

The ex-waitress sent an irked glare to Cabe, who snorted in return.

"Let's _go_ ," Paige told the team, dragging Ralph along in the front with her.

She pulled forth the gate to allow her fellow team members to walk through it.

Happy gave it a skeptical run down as she walked by. "This is the worst chain-link fence I've ever seen. How do they expect to stop people from entering with this stuff?" She rapped on the object with her knuckles.

"The real question is, who would want to break into here, anyway?" Toby remarked, holding the gate door for her.

Paige clenched her jaw. "Enough, guys. Stop complaining, it's going to be more fun than you think."

"You say that _now_ ," Sylvester griped.

Paige, with an eye roll, dropped her pool bag onto one of the white lounge chairs. Her shoulder suddenly felt as if several tons had been lifted off. She wasn't used to carrying six towels.

It was like she was mothering _five_ super geniuses.

Ralph removed his shirt, while Paige took off her cover dress, revealing a high waisted, pink, polka dotted bikini.

Walter's jaw looked like it had taken a plunge to the cement below. Everyone except Paige had noticed, of course, but he still had trouble containing his composure.

"We should get you in one of those," Toby whispered in Happy's ear.

"Shut up," she grumbled back.

"Ralph," Paige called, "you can't go in until you put on sunscreen, sweetheart."

"But, Mom-"

"No buts. Sunscreen. Now," Paige commanded, shoving the bottle in his direction.

He reluctantly obeyed his mother, and began pressing his finger on the top to release the spray.

After he had completed that, Paige coated herself in a layer of sunscreen as well. She waved the bottle in front of her colleagues. "Anyone else want some?"

"Bueller? Bueller?" Toby asked, rotating his head around.

"What?" Walter asked, confused.

"Nothing, Cameron," replied Toby replied nonchalantly.

Walter gave him an odd look, but then decided to brush it off.

"Okay seriously, all of you _just_ put on sunscreen," Paige informed them. She handed the object over to Walter forcefully, clearly wanting him to take it.

The team leader pursed his lips. "Fine, if you see this as efficient, I'll put it on."

She smiled. "Thank you, Walter."

Walter made an awkward attempt at a smile back as she strolled off to join Ralph at the pool's edge.

Walter peeled off his shirt and tossed it onto one of the several chairs stretched out across the deck.

Toby whistled. "Nice summer bod you got there, 197."

"Zip it," came Walter's immediate reply.

"Man, when Paige sees that, she'll definitely want a slice of that genius cake," Toby continued, smirking at his boss.

"Cut it out, Toby."

"I'm sorry," Toby snickered, "is this bothering you?"

Walter tossed the bottle directly at his gut. "I hate you."

Toby groaned, obviously not ready to catch what had been just thrown at him, and in pain because of it. He still said "I shall never be hated by thee, Lord O'Brien!" as Walter walked away nonetheless.

Sylvester chewed on his bottom lip, and stepped away from his friends, muttering.

"Hey, Ralph!" Cabe hollered, chucking his discarded shirt behind him, "CANNONBALL!"

As the child had just entered the pool, Cabe bombarded him with an enormous splash of water. When the older man resurfaced, Ralph began giggling slightly, which made Paige flash the agent a warm smile.

Toby shrugged off his t-shirt. "Well," he said to Happy, "as long as we're going to be stuck here, we should make the most of it."

She blinked at him.

"Oh come on, Hap. Let me see the Quinn summer bod!" he grinned, "Although, it wouldn't be my first time." He winked.

Happy scoffed at her boyfriend. "Really, doc?"

"What?! Take off the getup! Lemme see the suit!"

Sighing, she pulled her legs out of her pants and slipped her shirt off her head. Her bathing suit wasn't quite as revealing as Paige's, in fact it wasn't revealing at all (straight black, actually), but Toby still seemed stunned anyway. "Whoa."

"Shut it."

He finally decided to close his mouth, and followed her over to the cement side of the pool. Happy stood, legs apart, glaring at Paige. "How exactly is this supposed to be enjoyable?"

"Happy just get in! You'll see."

Toby winked at her from behind Happy's back. "Sorry, Hap!" he yelled as he took both his hands and shoved her forwards into the water.

"What are you-" Happy began, but was interrupted by the sudden amount of water gushing into her nose and lungs as she ventured under.

Toby gave Ralph a thumbs up as he jumped in after her, sprawling his arms and legs in every which way.

Happy came out of the water after her boyfriend, coughing and sputtering.

His face instantly melted into a mask concern. "Uh, Hap? Sweetkins? Are you okay? You look like Sylvester after eating something expired."

She scowled at him, still coughing. She shoved her palms against his chest. "Jerk," she managed.

Paige and Cabe covered their laughing fits with their hands over their mouths as Toby chased his girlfriend around like a lost puppy.

"Sly?" Paige called, turning around to face him, "You sure you don't want to come in?"

Sylvester squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head vigorously. "I...I don't like swimming. It's just...it's a public pool so...no thank you."

Paige furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not that bad, I can help-"

"Nope! I'm good!" he replied, pulling a _Super Fun Guy_ comic out from Paige's bag.

She shook her head, smiling to herself, as she went back to watching her friends in the pool.

Walter appeared next to Ralph, shooting a couple splashes in his face before jumping the other direction. The boy chased after him, eager to get revenge.

Toby, on the other hand, was trying to apologize to his girlfriend, as she made the largest effort possible to get as far away from him as she could.

"Hey, kid!" Cabe called over to the young boy, "C'mere! I got him trapped!" He had Walter pinned to the wall, and it was clear the genius was not using anywhere near the amount of strength he could've if he so chose to. But Ralph bounded towards them, splashing Walter with as much water as he could muster.

Walter cried out, and Ralph couldn't contain his infectious laughter. It spread to Cabe, who was still had his arms against Walter's chest, and his mother, who was across the pool.

"Hey, Dineen!" Toby shouted, finally giving up on trying to win Happy over, "this was your idea. Get off those stairs and get in here!"

She shook her head, her locks bouncing flawlessly across her shoulders. "I never said I would _go_ in the pool," she responded, smiling.

"Are you _kidding me_?" Happy asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "If I'm stuck in here, so are you."

"Ralph!" Toby cried, "get her!"

Cabe, Toby, and Ralph, launched themselves at the latter's mother. Toby and Ralph each grabbed one of her legs, dunking her entire body under the water.

She came up with a cough, brushing her hair out of her face. Toby and the younger genius exchanged high fives.

Paige frowned, and looked like she was about to say something when Toby spoke up instead. "Let's play Marco Polo!" he declared excitedly, "Oooh oooh, no wait, the color game! Oh no, how about-"

"How do you know so many stupid pool games?" Happy interrupted.

"I told you, ladies used to love _The Tobster_ in a bathing suit," Toby answered, giving her a smirk.

Happy socked him in the arm.

"What happened to you not wanting to even come to the pool in the first place?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

Toby merely shrugged.

"Someone just pick a game!" Ralph cried out.

"Doesn't matter, they're all dumb anyways," Walter muttered, fiddling with a loose pool tile on the side of the wall.

"Okay fine," Toby sighed, "Let's have chicken fights!"

Before anyone could even respond, he ducked under the water, and when he resurfaced, Happy was on his shoulders.

" _Seriously_ , numb nuts?" she grumbled at him, trying to keep her balance steady.

He didn't respond to her, instead shouted to the others, "You're on, _suckas_!"

With Ralph on Cabe's shoulders, and Paige on Walter's, they wormed their way into a three way chicken fight. While they laughed, splashed, and tugged on each other's hands, Sylvester cried out in fear.

"Sorry, kid!" Happy breathed as she exerted all her energy into letting go of Ralph's hands, and pushing him over and back into the water.

"Happy-" Paige began.

She didn't get to finish, since the smaller woman shoved her, and Paige and Walter went toppling backwards.

"Oh gosh…" Sylvester murmured worriedly.

Happy hopped off Toby's shoulders, causing a minor splash in the water. Toby planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek before belting out the lyrics to _We are the Champions._

Walter, finally starting to have fun, glanced at all his friends. "Another round?"


End file.
